Konoha High: A Squeal and A Smirk
by TheTotallyKickbuttNinjaQueen
Summary: She squealed. He smirked. The story of how they met. SasuSaku


PROLOGUE

(^_^)-(^_^)-(^_^)

Haruno Sakura checked the mail, which she'd been doing every day since she took the entrance exam for Konoha High. Konoha High was one of Japan's five greatest private schools: only the rich and intelligent could get in. Since Sakura wasn't rich, she hoped that she was intelligent. Her best friend from junior high, Ino Yamanaka was going to attend there. She browsed through the envelopes, and was disappointed to find nothing addressed to her.

Sighing, Sakura made her way to the front door, only to trip over a brown, medium-sized package that she hadn't noticed. Cursing, she picked up the fallen envelopes and glanced at the package. The pink-haired girl froze, disbelief visible in her viridian eyes. A blonde boy and an onyx-eyed boy walking by, stopped, and stared at her, clearly bewildered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"

The pink-haired girl squealed, and jumped for joy. "I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I FRICKIN MADE IT! WOO-HOO! KONOHA HIGH HERE I COME!"

The blonde boy began to laugh at this open display of joy, and his dark-haired companion smirked. That's when Sakura noticed them.

"Oh. Hey." She waved awkwardly at them. Her cheeks flushed as she realized they saw her …_performance_.

The blonde boy just kept on laughing, but the onyx-eyed boy smirked at her.

"Hn. You're annoying." He smirked smugly at her.

"What? Have you never seen a girl happy because she got accepted as a scholarship student at Konoha High?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, glaring at the drop-dead gorgeous boy.

She was angered by the fact that he had the nerve to call her annoying though he didn't even know her. The boy glared right back. Finally the blonde boy stopped laughing, and had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry about Sasuke-teme. He was mad because for once, a girl wasn't that happy over him." The blonde boy smiled apologetically.

"Must've damaged his insanely huge ego." Sakura remarked. The blonde boy chuckled while his friend just glared even harder-if that was even possible-at her.

"You're funny. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. That's the teme, Uchiha Sasuke." The blonde boy introduced.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"You said something about getting accepted in Konoha High." Naruto said casually.

Sakura nodded. "Ya. I took the entrance exam for scholarship students. And I just got this package that had a note taped on it, saying I passed."

"Really?! Me and Sasuke-teme are going there too!" Naruto cried, a big dopey grin plastered on his face.

"That's cool! Can't wait to see ya!" She grinned devilishly at Sasuke, "Not you, Sasugay. Sorry to disappoint."

"Hn. Dobe, let's go." Sasuke tossed one final glare at the pink-haired teenage girl.

"'Kay, Sasuke-teme! Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, and followed the dark-haired prodigy who was walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura smiled and waved, before heading inside her house with the package tucked under her arm. Knowing that her parents weren't home yet, she immediately grabbed the phone and dialed Ino's number.

"HEY INO-PIG! GUESS WHAT? I GOT ACCEPTED!"

"REALLY! OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura winced, and held the phone from her ear.

**Somewhere nearby…**

Sasuke suddenly heard something that sounded like a squeal. It was even more high-pitched and louder than that pink-haired girl's, Sakura.

"Dobe, did you hear that?" He asked.

"Heard what?"Naruto looked utterly confused.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sasuke sighed and walked on.

**At Sakura's house…**

"Whoa, pig. Ya nearly broke my eardrums." Sakura said sarcastically, "I bet Naruto and Sasugay heard that."

"Who's Naruto and Sasugay?" Ino asked, confused.

"These two boys who will be attending our school. You see, I was squealing and then…" Sakura began to explain how she met the two boys to Ino.

**SO…?**

**How did ya like it? REVIEW! **

**PRETTY PLZ WITH ROYALTY ON TOP! RR&R!**

**-QUEEN RIRI**


End file.
